


Vixens

by frick_moriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frick_moriarty/pseuds/frick_moriarty





	Vixens

Belle was cold, despite being wrapped up in the down goose feather comforter that covered her and Jim's bed. Her knees were sharply pressed together up to her face but the fetal position didn't seem to warm her up. She missed Jim, in fact, she was so lonely she even missed Seb but she wasn't going to let that stop her from having the best day she could. She stretched out across the bed like a cat and quickly moved over to the shower. After stepping out of the steam and drying off her hair she heard a noise. She knew it probably was nothing but being home alone without Seb called for extra precaution. She grabbed the handgun off her vanity and slipped on her black satin bathrobe, lilac hair barely brushing her shoulders.

She tiptoed down the stairwell, silently as possible when she saw something peculiar. A small brown dog, no fox was sniffing their hardwood floor. As she walked down, more confidently now, the melodic lilt of Jim interrupted her, " I know you get sad when I'm gone," he said "So I got you a pet to keep you company. A vixen for my vixen if you will." He chuckled, before kissing her lightly on the lips. " I do hope this helps with my absences love, you deserve to be happy no matter what."


End file.
